An elf, a dwarf, a centuar
by JustMe3
Summary: An elf and a dwarf come across a few HP centaurs in the forest. it doesn't turn out well. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own Gimli or Legolas and these centaurs come from Harry Potter. 

A/N: I started this WHOLE huge story about the Lord of the Rings Characters and the Harry Potter characters meeting in the woods but I never published it cause I thought it would stink up the internet. Lemme know what you think of this little excerpt. 

Gimli and Legolas Meet Centaurs

"You're it"

"You're it"

"You're it"

"You're it"

"No, you're it"

"No, you're it"

"Hey, Gimli?" said Legolas.

"What?" said Gimli.

"I think we're lost." 

"I think you're right. We better ask directions."

Legolas looked around sarcastically. "Who? Ask WHO directions! We haven't seen a single man, elf, dwarf, hobbit, monster forbidden forest ranger or souvenir stand for who knows how long since you got us lost!"

"Hey, I didn't get us lost, you did."

"No, you did."

"No, you did."

"No, you did." 

"There's a fellow, lets ask him where we are." They ran toward the figure and saw what would have been strange looking to anyone else, but these two had seen many strange things; Ringwraiths, water monsters, bolroks, Pippin, just to name a few. The works. This creature, had the top half of a man's body connected to the lower half of a horses body. A centaur, but you all could guess that. 

"Excuse me, good sir," said Gimli to the creature. "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Good Evening," replied the creature, "My name is Ronan. I was born in midwinter, somewhere north, under the planet of Pluto during daylight-saving's time while the fifth Star Trek movie was in theaters."

Gimli and Legolas looked a little stunned. "Uh…" tried Legolas, "Yeah, um, well, we were hoping you could…"

" In my spare time, I enjoy walking through the dark forest, staring at the sky for hours or even days on end, and reading up on quantum physics and Nuclear Fission."

"Right!" said Gimli, "Well, very good. Now than, could you help us find our way?" 

Ronan stopped and looked up at the sky. He stared for a long time. Finally, he said, "Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing." Legolas clapped a hand over his eyes and muttered something that I'm not aloud to say in front of little kiddies.

Ronan had been staring at the sky for about twelve minutes when two more Centaurs joined them. 

"Hello there," said the first one. "My name is Bane. I was born in Early August, my mother had pale blond hair with a brown complexion and my father…" 

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Bane," said Gimli, "but my friend here and I were just wondering if one of you could show how to get out of here? "

"My name is Firenze, " said the third Centaur. 

"Yes, well, if you could just show us which way we're going, we'd, um…"

The three Centaurs were now all staring at the sky. Than Firenze said, "The only way for us to help ourselves is to help others and to listen to each other's stories." Legolas began muttering more words under his breath and his hand was moving closer and closer to his knife. 

Hours and hours and a bit more hours later

There were now about a dozen or so Centaurs gathered in front of Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was getting grumpier by the second and Legolas was turning a nice shade of red. 

"The fool thinks himself to be wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." said one Centaur. 

"Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart don't know how to laugh either." said another.

"No matter how far you have gone on the wrong road, turn back." came another. 

"Genius is the ability to put into effect what is in your mind." Another one put in right before there came a, "What sculpture is to a block of marble, education is to the soul." 

"Saddle your dreams afore you ride 'em."

"What's another word for Thesaurus?"

"One falsehood spoils a thousand truths."

"Quality is never an accident!"

Legolas grabbed his bow, an arrow and was about to fly when Gimli grabbed him and pulled it away. "Look!" shouted Gimli, "WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHICH WAY TO THE (GOSH DARN) EXIT!?!" 

"ENDING A SENTENCE WITH A PREPOSITION IS SOMETHING UP WITH WHICH I WILL NOT PUT!!!" came the response. 

A bit later

And deep in the middle of the forest was where you could find an elf and a dwarf skipping merrily away from a pile of centaurs and another pile, of their heads. Gruesome? Oh yes. But the dwarf and the elf continued on their way.

"You're it."

"You're it."

"No, you're it."

"No, you're it."

And so on and so forth. 


End file.
